clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
The Fair 2010
The Fair 2010 was a carnival-themed party in Club Penguin. It began on September 3 and it was supposed to end on the 12th, but ended on the 13th. It is the 4th consecutive Fall Fair. Rockhopper came, and the Great Puffle Circus returned as well. Free Items *Magician's Hat Prizes Non-Member *Balloon Flower Hat = 110 tickets *Red and Yellow Stripey Hat = 150 tickets *Green Cosmic Hat = 100 tickets *Blue Fuzzy Viking Hat = 125 tickets *Popcorn Pin = 50 tickets *Fair Beacon Background = 50 tickets Member *Pink Cotton Candy = 75 tickets *Ice Cream Cone = 75 tickets *Clown Wig = 200 tickets *Clown Suit = 300 tickets *Clown Shoes = 150 tickets *Paddle Ball = 75 tickets *Popcorn = 75 tickets *Green Balloon = 80 tickets Games *Memory Card Game at the Beach *Puffle Paddle at the Forest *Feed A Puffle at the Cove *Balloon Pop in the Bonus Game Room *Puffle Soaker in the Bonus Game Room *Puffle Shuffle at the Dock *Ring The Bell at the Dock Gallery Sneak Peeks TheFairNewspaper.jpg|The advertisement in the 253rd edition of the Club Penguin Times about The Fair 2010. Fairsneakpeek.png|Sneak Peek of The Fair 2010 from the "Reviewed By You!" posts. This picture looks like new tricks on the Great Puffle Circus. Notice the Orange Puffle at the bottom right. the fair 2010.PNG|An article about the fair in the Club Penguin Times on August 26th, 2010. prepare for the fair.PNG|A notice to prepare for The Fair. the fair notice.PNG|An advertisement about The Fair. TheFairFirstLoginScreen.jpg|The first login screen advertising The Fair 2010. File:Migrator at Fall Fair 2010.png|Rockhopper bringing the last of the fair decorations for The Fair 2010 The Fair newspaper.PNG|The front cover of The 255th issue of The Club penguin Times The Fair Article.PNG|An Article about The Fair in the 255th issue of the Club penguin Times The Fair Events.PNG|A programme of what's coming up in the Fair and where each activity is. The Fair Wordsearch.PNG|A wordserach with words associated with The Fair sept1blogimage.PNG|A puffle being fed in the "Feed A Puffle" Game. Construction BeachPreperationsTheFair2010.jpg|The Beach during the preperations for The Fair 2010 Party Photos Club Penguin Login Screen.PNG|The newest Login Screen for the Fair 2010 File:TheFair2010Town.PNG|The Town File:TheFair2010Coffee_Shop.PNG|The Coffee Shop File:TheFair2010Dance_Club.PNG|The Dance Club File:TheFair2010Dance_Lounge.PNG|The Dance Lounge File:TheFair2010Snow_Forts.PNG|The Snow Forts File:TheFair2010Bonus_Games_Room.PNG|The Bonus Game Room File:TheFair2010Plaza.PNG|The Plaza File:TheFair2010Forest.PNG|The Forest File:TheFair2010Great_Puffle_Circus_Entrance.PNG|The Great Puffle Circus Entrance File:TheFair2010Great_Puffle_Circus.PNG|The Great Puffle Circus File:TheFair2010Cove.PNG|The Cove File:TheFair2010Iceberg.PNG|The Iceberg File:TheFair2010Ski_Village.PNG|The Ski Village File:TheFair2010Ski_Hill.PNG|The Ski Hill File:TheFair2010Beach.PNG|The Beach File:TheFair2010Beacon.PNG|The Beacon File:TheFair2010Dock.PNG|The Dock The Fair prize booth 1.jpg|The Forest Prize Booth before the add of new items The Fair Prize booth 2.png|The Member Prize Booth before the add of new items File:TheFair2010_PrizeBooth.png|The Forest Prize Booth after the add of new items File:TheFair2010_MembersPrizeBooth.png|The Member Prize Booth after the add of new items Party Rooms *Migrator *Ship Hold *Crow's Nest *Captain's Quarters *Bonus Game Room *Great Puffle Circus Entrance *Great Puffle Circus See also *The Fair 2009 *Fall Fair 2008 *Fall Fair 2007 *Fall Fair Prize Booth *Fall Fair *Rockhopper Category:Parties Category:Club Penguin Category:Events Category:Parties of 2010